How cliche
by little101
Summary: "Stay away from him!" I shouted weakly. A gloved hand grabbed my face and brought my head up to meet his mismatched eyes. "And if I don't" He asked. I glared at him with as much conviction that I could muster. "Then I'll kill you."
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! I am Little101, I know lame name right? But anyway I have had a obsession with KHR lately and I can't seem to get over it (not that I want to). Then I was struck with the thought that many fangirls have been struck with over their anime watching life... OC insert.

So without further ado here is Moon Person! P.S I own nothing but my character.

* * *

It started off as an ordinary day i woke up took a shower ate breakfast and continued on with my less than satisfactory morning. After finishing the waking up ritual I sat down on my bed in the modest two story house I shared with my parents. "I wonder if I went on Mangapanda I would find out Katekyo Hitman Reborn has been continued yet" I said to myself.

/Fat chance in hell dipship/

_Oh! did i mention that I have a slight multi personality disorder and the personality takes the form of a raging bitch?  
_

/A slight personality disorder, girl your on way to becoming the next Sensui from Yu Yu Hakusho!/

_Not denying the bitch part_?

/Not denying Sensui?/

_Point taken._

Me and my other half, who I just call Other on good days, and *#^$ on bad days went through this everyday. I went on my favorite manga reading website to see if KHR had published anything new since its ending. Other would mock me, we would fight for a few then I would continue on my merry way.

**CRASH!**

The furious typing that I was doing stopped and I looked up from my laptop. " OK mental checklist time! Mother and Father gone, check! Wee hours of the morning, check! Suspicious noise, check!

/Operation stranger danger?/

_Damn straight I'm not going to die against some half assed robbers! Judging by how far away the sound was they are probably on the main floor between the kitchen and entertainment room. If I am going stand a chance I am going to have to arm myself, or make it seem that way._

/Were going to have to go through the laundry shoot in the bathroom that leads to the storage room downstairs./

_Once we get there it would be best to go for the metal baseball bat and BB gun. For now I just have to worry about getting to the bathroom safely._

Taking a deep breath and holding it for a second, I began the plan. I tiptoed toward the bathroom on the other side of the upstairs landing. I opened the door only for it to squeak like a Pornstar in bed.

/ For the love of all fucks, I thought dad fixed that!/

_Dad can't find his glasses even if there were on his face! I hissed to Other._

"Dude did you hear that?"A dumb sounding voice whispered. At that moment I felt the shit was being dangled in front of the fan.

"Calm down man it's the weekend, and there's no car in the garage or any lights on. You're obviously hearing voice replied.

"Yah you're right."

/The shit is now backing up I repeat the shit is backing up!/

I closed the bathroom door behind me and opened the small set of doors underneath the sink that led to the laundry shoot and looked at small hole that lead to phase two. I squeezed my body into a space that a two-year old would have trouble getting into. Thankfully it widened up a lot once I got in.

"Geronimo..." I whispered. And with that I plunged myself into darkness. The air in the shoot was stale from non use since we transferred the washer and dryer upstairs. Cobwebs flew into my mouth much to Others displeasure.

/Oh hell no, there best not be any baby spiders hatching in my mouth!/

_This isn't really the time for that_. I sighed. Readying my legs I prepare myself for the 5 foot drop into God knows what.

/You know you really should have put socks on before you did this./

_I'm sorry I didn't know robbers gave you a time limit to pick out socks!_ That statement immediately came back to kick me in the ass. My feet both started stinging then became numb signaling that they had started bleeding.

/Ha!/ I cut my other self off.

_Not a single word other, not a word._ With that I started crawling around in the darkness looking for the light switch.

You know it's times like time that I'm thankful to have working senses, the good old stuff things that we use every day but don't really think about it.

/It's about another 10 ft in front of you dipshit./

A weird thing about other and I is that Other can sort through my memories that I had long forgotten. For example when I was taking a test and I forgot the answer Other would be the back up telling me what is was. She payed attention when I didn't. She said that she didn't want to hear my bitching later if her help was not offered. So sure enough I soon closed in on the light switch and turned it on it slowly flickered on after at least a year of not being used. I looked around and slowly took in my surroundings.

What I had landed on was an old pile china dolls my mom got me when I was little in a desperate attempt to make me more girlish . But much to her disappointment, and my dad amusement I liked Lego's and Bionicle's much MUCH more. Other sometimes tells me stories about how I would start crying at the sight of the costly dolls saying that they were evil demons trying to take my pure soul.

/I always wondered what she did with all of these./

I carefully walked around the doll shards, and remembered why the younger me did not like the creepy ass dolls they seemed like they were watching your every move.

/Man up/

_I'm sorry last time i checked I had a vagina._

While I was conversing with my bitter other half in my head my feet lead me to the area which held the Bee Bee gun and bat both of them held a thin layer of dust. Reloading the cartrige of the gun I steeled my nerves which were dying out on me.

"OK everything will be just fine…" I whispered to the stale air around me. With that I began my merry way up the 10 steps of stairs which were looking more and more like a mountain. My legs wobbled with each step I took and there was weird frightening feeling growing in my stomach. It was sort of like when your playing hide and seek, a game of cat and mouse, but in this case I was going to have become the cat; the stalker not the stalked.

Then a grin that most certainly did not belong on my face at the moment started to grow as the realization struck me. I was excited. Me Samantha Mary Johnson for the first time in the fourteen years that I have been alive was excited! And at one of the most bullshit crazy things I could do, going against two possibly armed robbers alone with a fake gun and a bat.

/We are so badass./


	2. Prologue 2, end of prologue

Chapter 2 I'm happy that people like it! Once again I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

/asfla/ Other speaking

_fasfas_ sam speaking

* * *

Ever since i was little i had a knack for seeing things that others couldn't it was really weird things to, like possible escape routes I always had to know where an exit was, but my parents blamed it on anxiety, and little weaknesses that others had, like if they were short of breath after walking a short distance, or if they relied more on one leg than the little knack was now multiplied tenfold. So it came to no big surprise to me that i was now hunched over behind the couch with the bat in one hand and gun in the other.

/One of the men are at the door, and the other is checking out the upstairs./

_It would be best to take out the one stationed at the door first. If not there is a good chance that he will see me heading upstairs. We shouldn't go all BeeBee on him either the noise would alert the one upstairs._

/Well what are you waiting for, get you ass in gear!/

_Just as Other stopped talking I started moving silently in the living room to the thief that had his back turned towards me. Then right as I sneaked up behind him and had my bat in swinging position I whispered in his ear._

"Surprise Mother #%&." He turned to face me, but before they got a word out my bat hit his neck, not enough to kill him just enough to knock him out. Then I proceeded to rise from my place and walked to the stairs quietly. On the floor there was a broken vase.

"So that's what those dumbasses broke earlier, whatever it's not important now." I said to myself.

I headed upstairs,and stood at top of the landing trying to hear where the thief was. There was a sound to my right, where my room was and even though the situation was serious I couldn't stop myself from thinking this.

The bitch best NOT be touching the Tsuna plush.

Opening my door I was greeted by not only my Tsuna plush on the ground, but almost all my stuff including the limited edition 20 year Lambo figurine lying broken on the cold wooden floor. My mind was a blur, while my eyes started seeing red.

"Yo stupid monkey over there, he turned around in shock, next time you rob a house check the basement!" I ran terminator style to the thief and tackled him. Quickly I pulled out the BeeBee gun and shot him between his eyes, the man's body fell limp.

/You know he could dead right? You did shot him between the eyes at a close distance…./

_Yeah well tell that to poor poor Lambo who was innocent, and didn't deserve any of this!_

I walked out of my room and headed down the stairs to call the police to pick up the bodies.

/Hey watch out your going to../

I then fell down the rest of the stairs face first right on the broken vase. I felt excruciating pain for a minute then it went away when a gentle light shinde in my face, it was warm and relaxing.

/Don't go to the light, please DO NOT GO TO THE LIGHT./

Following the warm feeling that made all the pain go away maybe wasn't the best Idea at the time, but it was warm, and relaxing and I felt so tired if i tried to go back.

/Goddammit you went to the light./

That was the last thing I remembered of my life in this plane of existence.

* * *

When I came to I was in one of the police questioning rooms like was you see in the movies.

"What the hell is going on?" I said as I scoped out my surrounding.

"That's what I want to know." A familiar voice chimed in, only it was different like is was farther away. I looked over to see who it was, and I saw a face that I knew very well, my own, but it was different it look more ruthless and cruel to be my own.

"Other i-is that you?" I questioned. The person with my face looked at me and gave a shark like grin.

"Who else would it be dipshit?" A wave of relief washed over me at the fact that a.) I wasn't alone ,and b.)

The voice in my head was real.

"Yeah yeah enough with the mushiness ." A dull voice sounded out. It belonged to a man who was the opposite of dull. He had long blond hair that seemed to glow, and sky blue eyes to top it off his choice of apparel was a lawyer like suit.

" Yes I know I'm sexy, now that that's out-of-the-way why don't we begin, both of you take a seat. He said.

" And why the hell should I do that." Other questioned.

" Well clearly you don't what's going on,and for all you know I could be your only way home." He replied.

I grabbed Other's hand and looked her the eye. We stared at each other for a good minute before Other sighed.

"Fine I'll play nice." I gave a shit eating grin at my victory as we both sat down across from the blond. Then we both looked at him as a signal to continue.

"Well there's no good way to say this gently… your dead." Other and I looked at each other before laughing your asses off and falling out of the chair.

" Haha that some prime ass bullshit right there!" Other laughed

"I know right…" The smile that was on my face disappeared as the blond started talking once again.

" Samantha Mary Johnson, born October 5th 1999 and died January 12th 2014. Cause of death was falling down the stairs on a broken vase that killed her on impact. You see this is no joke you are dead."

Other looked at me concerned, then glared at Blondie.

" Even if we are dead why are we here? Shouldn't we be somewhere like heaven, or hell?

" Now you're seeing the big picture! You see because of the lame way you died God decided to have pity on you, and let you start over!"

"Start over?" I asked. Blondie grind.

" You see there are many universes out, or parallel worlds if you will. For example the game Kingdom Hearts, somewhere there is a universe where those characters are real! For each book, movie, or game that is created so is a new universe to go with it! You my dear get the privilege of picking where you want a new life!"

"But won't that alter the storyline?"

"Yes and no. Yes if you think in the normal way that if you read a book that is the storyline, and changing that would mess it up, but no because your just reading a version where you are not inserted in the story!"

"Then I know where I want to go." I said

"OH really this usually takes at least a day to decide."

" Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I want to live there." At this moment is time I really wasn't acting with my head, but with my heart. In the world that I lived in I always felt out-of-place different, but when I read KHR I felt like I belonged so there is no way in Heaven, or Hell that I'm going to miss this chance!

"Well then before you go, you must know somethings."

1. Never show where your from.

2. You will be born in a new body, and will have new memories to go with it.

3. The memories of your previous like will fade in time starting with your name.

4. This is the last chance you will get so use it wisely

"Anything else that we should know?" Asked Other sarcastically.

"Nope just close your eyes, and count to ten." he said. I started counting to ten, but got curious around eight, and opened my eyes only to see a bat swing at my face an inhuman speed.

"Holy Shit!"

Then it was black once more the next time it would be in Namimori Japan in a large american style house that was empty except for me.

* * *

A/N There will be pairings ,and they are... 1896, 5986, and 2795. I need to decide who to pair Sam with so if you have any ideas put them in the comments!


	3. Introducing Tsuna!

Chapter three! In this chapter we are introduced to Seimei, or mei-chan for short. I'm also i'm trying some POV stuff, so tell me if you like it! Special shout out to AllyKrau for reviewing every chapter so far.

Once again I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, only the OC's that I create.

_Italics=thoughts_

**Bold= POV change.**

* * *

I woke up to the peaceful sound of birds chirping getting up I yawned and stretched my muscles. Getting out of bed I walked to the door. In the back of my mind I noted that my house seemed different from what it usually was,but the only thing in my mind at the moment was getting to the bathroom before I pee my self. After I got to the bathroom relieved myself, and took a shower I looked in the mirror…. and proceeded to scream my ass off.

I looked completely different from when I last looked at myself. My hair was black, and was styled in messy bob cut, my skin was a now healthy pale white. My height was drastically reduced the earlier 5'8 was now a 5'3, my eyes were now a shining grey, and everything looked like it was in an anime. I immediately pitched myself to see if I was dreaming.

"Ouch!"

_Okay so I'm not dreaming this all up good, I was afraid that I was going crazy._

Walking back to my new room I looked around to get a better feel of my new self. The walls where white with splatters of Green, and black paint, there was a small desk in the corner that had Trophys and a small lamp on it right next to the desk was a small book shelf, and my bed had a black comforter along with match sheets and pillowcases. After grabbing a diary from my bookshelf I sat down on my new bed. On the cover it read Atarashi Seimei, my name now I guess. From the looks of the diary it was brand new.

"Well I guess I can start now." And with that I began writing.

_Dear Diary_

_When I think about death I see either angles with fluffy wings made of feathers, or little imps slashing you with their pitchforks. This though was way different from what I expected. TBH I thought that all of this was an odd dream, but now I see that everything around me is real. The effects that the blond man was talking about are already taking place, my previous name that I know that I knew when I woke up is now gone, I think that I'm going to lose my memories of once was in chronological order starting with my name something that has been with me since I was born. As I write I can imagine the faces of my old parents becoming blurry. New memories are taking the place of the old like my name now, and my new parents. If I think hard enough I can find facts about me in the back of my brain such as, I am 14 years old and a first year in class 1-A at Namimori chu, and that I'm in Taekwondo despite have an F in gym before I was reincarnated. In order to keep track of these changes this diary will be used a reference._

_Newly Named_

_Atarashi Seimei, or Mei-chan for short._

Closing my diary I sighed, and knew that if I was going to go to school today I was going to have to leave now. It was weird though, putting on my Namimori uniform, and packing a dobok in my school bag along with some books. Running out of my house I could not help but think that things are looking up for me.

I immediately crashed into someone, and gracefully fell on my ass.

"I'm sorry Atarashi-san!" A high but definitely male for rang. Looking up at the said male my heart stopped, standing in front of me was the one and only Vongola Decimo Sawada Fuffing Tsunayoshi.

"You really are a dame." Another voice said. My heart started up again but proceeded shoot itself in the face, for I was looking at the great Reborn. In the anime and manga it looked normal how small the children were, but now I couldn't help but think that Reborn was the word Chibi personified.

"Atarashi-san, Atarashi-san!?" Tsuna said to me.

"What?" I asked

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked.

I realized after he said that I must have been staring into space for at least a minute. Blushing I stood up, and brushed my shirt off.

"Seimei, I preferred being called by my first name." I said. Tsuna looked at me in shock at the fact that I didn't insult him, and blushed himself out of embarrassment.

"Seimei-chan then?" Tsuna said. I smiled and nodded.

**Tsuna P.O.V**

Just when Tsuna though his day couldn't get any weirder given that this morning a baby named Reborn of all things showed up at his door claiming to be his at home tutor, but now Atarashi-san of all people crashed into him, and asked to be called by her first name!

"I didn't realize we lived so close to each other." Seimei said with a light smile.

"Huh?" Tsuna replied. Seimei pointed to the house that was across the street from his and said.

"We are practically neighbors!"

Tsuna eyes popped out of his skull and his mouth hit the floor.

"By the way who is this?" She asked while looking at Reborn.

"I'm a hitman." Reborn replied. Seimei looked at Tsuna than reborn shook her head in amusement, and opened her mouth to say something else only to be cut off.

"Grrrrrrrr!" Tsuna looked down and squeaked.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Then for the second time that day he fell on his butt. Only this time it was more pathetic, because what caused him to fall was a small chihuahua . Reborn when up to it then started petting the dog.

"You're a loser who easily gets panicked at the sight of crisis, and the only middle schooler on the face of this planet that afraid of a chihuahua . Reborn stated.

"Mei-chan!" A bell-like voice said. Looking in direction of the voice Tsuna choked, it was Namimori Chu's school Idol Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Ohayo Kyoko." Seimei greeted.

"Ohayo Mei-chan, oh who is this?" Kyoko asked kneeling down to Reborns Height

"Is this your little brother?"A stranger said. Tsuna looked up to see a Midori middle student looking at Reborn with a bit of a perverted expression.

"N-no." Tsuna said.

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko asked Reborn.

"It's because I'm in the mafia!"

_The mafia? What the hell is this kid saying._

"Wow how cool, well I better get going or else I'm going to be late for school, are you coming Mei-chan?"

"Yeah, bye Sawada-san."Seimei called

"Oh, b-bye Seimei-chan."Tsuna said.

"No! If I don't hurry I'll be late to!" With that the Midori girl ran off.

_Why do I get the feeling my life is going to be hell from this point on…._

Seimei P.O.V

On the outside I seemed fine, but of the inside I was doing the Caramelldansen, because I had Just met Tsuna, and Reborn the two main characters, and to make it even better in the distance I heard someone shout Reborn signaling Tsuna's first deathsperation!

"Mei-chan, are you alright?" Asked Kyoko.

"Never better, why?" I replied

"You just seem like you're in deep thought." she said

_Well I'm in deep thought alright, but who wouldn't be after being dropped in there favorite anime!_

"Don't worry I'm." I started only to be cut off by the almost naked boy who ran past us screaming

"WHERE IS SASAGAWA KYOKO!" Kyoko and I looked at each other, one in confusion(kyoko), and the other in unadulterated amusement(Me).

"Yo Kyoko." Said a certain douche bag.

" Mochida-sempai!" Kyoko said with a smile and a blush, I on the other hand was looking at him with the king of all death glares, daring him to make a move in my presence Mochida looked at me and visible flinched, I smirked.

"H-hi Seimei-chan…" Mochida trailed off.

"Atarashi-sama." I said

"What?" Mochida replied.''

" I don't recall giving a lower being such as yourself permission to call me by my first name, you shall address me as Atarashi-sama or face the consequences." I snapped. Mochida looked at me, paled, and flinched even more. At that moment another memory came to me, a memory of a nickname, Seimei the destroyer. To make even more of and impact to go with my nickname I cracked my knuckles. Lol Knuckles.

" HAI ATARASHI-SAMA!" Mochida then got into a low bowing position.

I looked at Kyoko, and she smiled telling me that she was used to this, or was a saint, either one would make sense.

"Let's go Kyoko." I said walking away. Both Kyoko and my new manservant followed in my foot steps. Sooner rather than later we got to school. Mochida grasped Kyoko's arm and looked her in the eyes.

"Kyoko will you go out with me, hey are you attention?!" Mochida semi-yelled noticing that Kyoko was looking up at the sky.

"Sorry Mochida-sempai it's just that something's falling from the sky." Kyoko said pointing. As soon as she said that the thing that was falling from the sky, that was Tsuna, kicked Mochida in the face and sent him flying away. I clapped silently in the background, hibari who was patrolling the school grounds looked slightly impressed at the kick.

"SASAGAWA KYOKO, PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Tsuna yelled.

The slightly impressed look disappeared from Hibari's face, Mochida's jaw hit the ground, and I laughed my ass off.

_I have a feeling that my life is going to be like heaven from this point on._

* * *

It has come to my attention that people are for sure viewing and reading the content of this story, but not reviewing, so please review it is like crack of us authors!


	4. What comes around goes around

Wow I'm on a roll with these updates, there is now a poll on my profile to see who Seimei should pair up with! I don't own Katekyo hitman Reborn, I only own Seimei-san

**P.O.V change**

_**Flashback**_

_Thoughts._

* * *

**TSUNA P.O.V**

Tsuna stood in front of his classroom door in dread at what was to come from his little confession to the school sweetheart Kyoko, and its all because of the demon of a baby Reborn and his dying will bullet. To make matters worse Hibari-san was out for his blood for indecency on school grounds! Tsuna steeled his nonexistent nerves and opened the door.

"Here comes underwear man, what a sudden confession to Sasagawa Kyoko-san!" One of the extras said.

"Please go out with me, he is for sure going to be rejected!" said another one.

"Right Sasagawa, he is dame-Tsuna after all." The first extra said.

_This is horrible the days of hell are starting, and it's all that babies fault!_ Tsuna thought.

"Hey Tsuna, captain Mochida wants to fight you during afternoon break in the gym!" The fat classmate exclaimed.

"Ehhh!" Tsuna yelled. Tsuna looked over at Kyoko, Hana, and Seimei to try to confirm this.

"Mochida-sempai said he wanted to get revenge on the insult you received, I won't forgive anyone who insults Kyoko, he said" Hana exclaimed.

"He obviously just wants to get into Kyoko's skirt, I think Sawada-san is the better person to choose in this case." Seimei said.

Tsuna looked at Seimei with something akin to gratefulness, and amazement that someone was on his side.

_Seimei-chan_…

"What?" Kyoko asked scandalized.

"You mean you didn't know, Mochida an infamous womanizer, and you're next kyoko." Seimei said.

"Sawada-san, follow me." Seimei called.

**Seimei P.O.V**

I just couldn't stand to see poor Tsuna's expression anymore so I decide to call him out to the hall.

"Sawada-san follow me." I said. Tsuna followed me with a confused expression.

"Seimei-chan, are you going to hurt me?" Tsuna asked scared. I stared at him then chuckled a bit.

" Didn't you hear what I said to you in there, the last thing I'm going to do is hurt you in fact, I'm going to help you!"

"Ehhh!" Tsuna said. I smirked then started to tell him about my master plan.

* * *

"S-seimei-chan, are you sure this is a good idea?" Tsuna asked as we stood infront of a second year classroom.

"Are you questioning my genius?" I asked glancing at him.

"Hiee no of course not!" Tsuna replied.

"Good, because your are about to get some powerful allies." I smirked. With that I opened the door and scanned the classroom until I found who I was looking for.

"Ryo-chan, I have some Extremely bad news for you!" I shouted. Ryohei looked up from whatever he was doing and started shouting back.

"WHAT IS THIS EXTREMELY BAD NEWS SEIMEI!?" Ryohei shouted.

" Mochida-hentai is trying to ask Kyoko out on a date without our permission!" Ryohei went silent of about ten seconds which was a new record for him.

"I'LL MURDER HIM SO EXTREMELY BADLY HIS MOTHER WON'T EXTREMELY RECOGNIZE HIM!" He yelled.

" I was hoping that you would say that Ryo-chan." I must have had a glint in my eye that made me look like Reborn from the way Tsuna was quietly Hieing.

* * *

" Are you extremely sure this will work?" Ryohei asked.

I really didn't blame him, because we were standing at the gates of hell, the reception room, about to ask a favor from the devil himself. I had to hold Tsuna by the back of his collar to make sure he didn't run away.

"Hiiieee I'm too young to die!" Tsuna squeaked. With gusto I opened the door.(Note the sarcasm) I felt the weight of Hibari's glare immediately upon us.

" Kicking herbivore, boxing herbivore, and herbivore, tell me the meaning of this before I bite you to death." Hibari stated.

"Well you see Hibari-san, we bring news of someone trying to disturb the peace of the school by breaking the hearts of girls."I whimpered

"Hn, why should I care about girl's hearts?"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned Hibari-san, if this continues the girls of the school will cause a riot." I said.

Hibari glared at all of us, then sighed.

"What do you propose."

"WE EXTREMELY KICK HIS ASS!" Ryohei shouted.

" For screaming so loud I'll bite you to death." Hibari said.

"HIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

**Tsuna P.O.V**

Tsuna walked toward the gym with shaky knees, and thought over the plan.

**_Flash back_**

**_"In order to strike fear into Mochida's horrible soul we must humiliate him to the extent that no man would be able to recover from, Tsuna this is where you come in." Seimei said._**

**_"Nani!"_**

**_You are to beat Mochida with everything you got, but that may be hard because he has more than likely ridged the match to be in his favor._**

**_end flashback._**

When Tsuna got to the gym he saw the about half the population of Namichuu was waiting for him.

"It's dame-Tsuna, it would have been better if he ran." someone said.

"Sawada-kun." Kyoko wispered.

Out of the corner of Tsuna's eye he saw Ryohei in the crowd giving him a thumbs up, and a blood thirsty grin.

_Scary.._ Tsuna thought.

**_After Tsuna's victory Ryohei will come in as a defender to all the girls and Kyoko by exposing Mochida, and beating him while he is down._**

**_"EXTREME!"_**

"There you are perverted stalker! Heaven may forgive a piece of trash like you, but I won't, I shall punish you!" Mochida said cockly.

"Well there was actually a reason that happened." Tsuna said. But before he could say more Mochida shoved his practicing sword in Tsuna's Face

"HIIIIEEE!" screamed Tsuna

" Don't worry you're just a beginner a kendo, so if you can get just one point from me you win, if you can't I win. The prize of course is Sasagawa Kyoko!"Mochida said.

Seimei had to physically restrain Ryohei. Tsuna noted

"Let's go sawada!" Mochida yelled as he rushed Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" Called a voice that Tsuna recognized as the school's baseball star Yamamoto Takeshi. He through another practicing sword at Tsuna.

"Arigato!" Tsuna called. But before he could gather his bearings Mochida was apon him, he brought up his sword in hopes that it may save his life, but that happy thought was soon squashed when Mochida sent it flying out of his grasp, and Tsuna to the floor.

_I'm too young to die!_ Then Tsuna did what Tsuna's do best, run.

"You can't escape!" Mochida yelled hot on his trail. Tsuna ran around the gym for a while until Mochida knocked his legs from under him, and just as Mochida was going to finish Tsuna off a voice rang out.

"Sawada-kun do your best!" Kyoko yelled

"Kyoko-chan" Tsuna whispered, but before he could gather his wits he was shot in the head.

_I'm now parting with this world forever. What a waste, if I had the dying will I could have beaten Mochida-sempai, I could have gotten a point with my dying will._

Tsuna's body glowed then a flame appeared on his forehead. His clothes ripped off him leaving Tsuna in nothing but his boxers.

"REBORN, I'LL GET ONE POINT NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES! It was now Tsuna's turn to rush Mochida.

"Fool do you think that would beat me!?" Mochida yelled as he brought his sword down on Tsuna's head, but Tsuna broke through the sword and tackled the bastard, then proceeded to rip 99% of his hair off.

"Point! Red wins!" The ref yelled.

"Wow Tsuna won!" Someone called

"It was crazy, but if was great!" Tsuna's fat classmate yelled. The flame died on Tsuna's forhead, and he stared down at his hands in amazement.

_I-I did it!_

"No, I refuse to accept this! Dame-Tsuna must have cheated!" A bald Mochida yelled.

"Bitch please!" Seimei yelled.

**Seimei**

"Bitch Please!" I called, now all the attention was on me just like I planned.

"Ryohei bring forth the dirt!" I yelled. Ryohei and I walked into the middle of the gym for everyone to hear and see what we were about to say.

"IN THIS EXTREME BASTARDS LOCKER I FOUND A LIST WITH GIRLS NAME ON IT, THE LIST IS TITLED, MY TO DO LIST, WITH AN UNDERLINED DO!" Ryohei yelled then started to kick Mochida ass.

"That dick!" A girl yelled.

"He won't have a dick when I'm done with him!" Another girl said. All girl's Freshman to Seniors at Namichuu pounced on Mochida, while I cackled evilly in the background.

"Seimei-chan." Tsuna said. I looked up from my cackling.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"No problem Sawada-san." I replied

"Tsuna." He said.

"What?" I questioned.

"If I'm calling you by your first name you should call me by mine." Tsuna Blushed sheepishly.

"Alright…Tsuna." I smiled.

* * *

**Knowing_ Mochi he will probably seek revenge and come to Tsuna's house to ambush him, but before he can do that Hibari-san, and I will scare the shit out of him. After all, the worst thing you can do to someone is have the most feared people at Namichuu kick your already kicked ass._**

Sure enough around 10 pm. Mochida showed up in front of the Sawada household seeking revenge with his groupies.

" Mochida-san are you sure we should be doing this?"

_At least someone has common sense._

" There's no way Sawada didn't cheat, so now he's going to get what's coming to him!" Mochida hissed.

"Really now?" I asked appearing magically behind him. Mochida got into the bowing position for the second time that day

"Atarashi- sama please have mercy on my soul!" He whimpered.

"Don't worry I will, but he won't" I said pointing to a figure in the dark. The figure much to my glee, and Mochida's horror was Hibari with his Tonfa out ready to kill.

"For starting a fight on school grounds, and for trying to ambush a student I will bite you to death."

Mochida's screams of pain, and horror could be heard throughout the night.

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_So far so good with my new life here in Namimori, I became friends with Tsuna, and kicked some ass! Looking at my entry this morning I got confused, what did I mean by my other name, my name has always been Seimei right? On to more pressing matters, for the first time in forever Other has not talked to me I tried calling out for her, but there was no answer, it's is really lonely without a voice in my head._

_Confused,_

_Atarashi Seimei._

* * *

Hello my faithful readers, it your wondering why Seimei is so evil in this chapter it is because I wrote it while listening to Sephiroths theme song! Also I was thinking of adding Tsuna to the possible pairs for Seimei because of how easy it was to write them together.

Don't forget to review!

* * *

Omake

How seimei and ryohei got the dirt.

Ryohei and I walked to the looker area with a goal in mind, kill Mochida's reputation. Stopping in front of his looker I nodded at Ryohei.

"Are you extremely sure we should be doing this?" Ryohei asked

"Did you forget he wants to defile Kyoko?" I replied.

Ryohei needed no further encouragement, he ripped the door off the looker in one go. Inside the looker I found something titled My to DO list which kyoko's name was the top on it.

"I'LL CASTRATE HIM SO EXTREMELY HIS ANCESTORS WILL FEEL IT!" Ryohei shouted.


	5. Meet the bomber guy

Five for five! Now that schools started up again I will not be able to update as much as I used to. As a result I will post 1 chapter a week maybe even 2 if were lucky!

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**asdfa= P.O.V change**

_adfada=Thoughts_

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_It has become easier to recall memories from this current life of mine, such as when I was in second grade and, Ryohei was in third, Kyoko was kidnapped by a brother of someone in our school who was mad at us for something. Ryohei and I decided to handle the situation on our own telling Kyoko's and Ryohei's parents that they were sleeping over at my house. That night we tracked the bastard down, but he just so happened to be in the yakuza. Hibari at that time was beginning his reign of terror and discipline, and the yakuza was on his hit list. Imagine their faces when a couple of little 8 and 9 year olds stormed their hideout, and beat them up. When it was all said and done, and Kyoko was home safe we were deemed the Little Devils of Namimori by the gangs, and Hibari upgraded Ryohei and I from Herbivore, to Kicking Herbivore(me), and Boxing Herbivore(Ryohei). But when I try to remember things from the past I'm greeting with a thick fog, and a force pushing me back as it telling me you shall not pass._

_Very frustrated_

_Atarashi Seimei._

* * *

**Seimei P.O.V**

The first thing I did that morning was to head over to Tsuna's, my new BFF houses, to walk to school together. Nana was so surprised.

"You're here to pick up Tsuna!?" Nana asked

"Yes." I replied.

"As in dame-Tsuna?"

"...yes?" When I told Tsuna we should walk to school together I was not expecting his mom to throw her arms me,try to squeeze my soul out, and then invite me inside for breakfast. The look on Tsuna's face when he saw me at the kitchen table made up for it.

"Seimei-chan w-what are you doing here?" Tsuna questioned

"Eating breakfast." I answered.

"Did you really have to ask dame-Tsuna." The way Reborn phrased it made sound like a statement.

"I know that Reborn, but why?" said Tsuna.

"In order to celebrate you getting your first friend of course!" Nana answered then refilled my orange juice.

"Thank you Nana-san." I said

"Call me Maman." Nana replied.

Tsuna sighed then dropped the subject entirely, giving up on the idea that he was ever getting a straight answer. Looking at the clock he screamed.

"Hiee were going to be late!" I looked at the clock myself.

"Shit!" Chugging down the rest of my orange juice I thanked Maman for the meal, and ran out the door of the Sawada household with Tsuna hot on my tail.

_It was weird that in one day I could go from not know Tsuna at all to being his friend the next, funny how the world works like that._

"We need to hurry!" Tsuna said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I replied.

"School starts at 7:30 it's 7:25 right now."He yelled. At any other school this wouldn't be a problem, but this is Namichuu home to the demon Hibari Kyoya.

"Tsuna, hop on my back." I said dead serious.

"What?!" Tsuna replied. I looked back at him with a deadpan expression.

"You're too slow we can go faster this way."

"B-but you're a girl!" Tsuna stated. But is was already too late I had Tsuna on my back racing to school at neck breaking speeds. In the back of my mind I noted that Reborn was watching us from afar with a calculating expression.

"Let me down, this is too embarrassing!"Tsuna yelped.

"How the hell do you think I feel? My skirts riding up!" I shouted back. Soon thought we made it to Namichuu, not letting Tsuna off my back I ran up the stairs to the second floor where our classroom was located. With Tsuna barely hanging on for dear life we dove into homeroom just as the bell rang.

"Safe!" I called.

"hieee…" Tsuna responded. Looking up I saw the class staring at us in disbelief, and Gokudera starting at us blandly standing by Nezu-sensei.

"Che, saru shotsu." Gokudera said.

_Saru shotsu…. monkey panties._ I looked down at my skirt only to see it had completely risen up revealing my underwear of choice. Everyone started laughing at me and my face flushed a bright red.

"Tsuna." I said

"Yes?"

"Something that we both have in common now is that our choice of underwear has been seen by everyone in this class." Then I started laughing at my predicament. Tsuna looked at me then started laughing along with me.

" Atarashi, Sawada, if you're finished please take your seats." Nezu said. Getting up I pulled down my skirt and headed to my seat.

"Now as I was saying, We have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in italy, Gokudera Hayato.

* * *

**Tsuna P.O.V**

_Italy Reborn's homeland._ Tsuna thought.

"Hey isn't he hot?" A girl asked her friend.

_Hm girls are interested in that type._ Then Tsuna saw something out of the corner of his eye, it was Kyoko smiling dreamily at the transfer.

_Dammit that transfer student pisses me off._ As if hearing Tsuna thoughts Gokudera glared at him. Tsuna looked to Seimei for reinsurance but was met with the infamous troll face, it was almost as if she knew something he didn't. Little did he know that on the inside she was thinking this.

_Lol the puppies here._

"Gokudera-kun your seat is over...Gokudera-kun?" Nezu said. That snapped Tsuna out of his musings, and saw Gokudera heading straight for him.

"Hieee!" Gokudera looked at him for a second then kicked his desk over.

_What the hell our eyes just met!_

"Do you know him Tsuna?" A classmate asked

"No I don't." Tsuna answered

"He must be a gangster!" Another said.

"HAHAHAHA gangster...HAHAHA!" Everyone looked at Seimei in confusion at why she was laughing so hard.

"Sorry inside joke." She said. After that class went as it normally would Nezu droned on and on about how élite he was, Gokudera glared at Tsuna,Seimei snickered in the background, and Tsuna was thinking where did he go wrong in life. When class was done Tsuna and Seimei walked side by side to the roof to eat lunch.

"God, what's up with that transfer student, I can't go along with that type of behavior." Tsuna said to Seimei.

"Don't worry I'm sure things will look up for you soon!" Seimei replied.

"Really, Ouch!" Tsuna looked to see who he hit, and saw that is was three ratchet looking seniors.

"Ouch I may have broken a bone." The leader said. One of the three tried grabbed Tsuna by his collar, but was intercepted by a roundhouse kick to the face. Seimei stood in front of Tsuna with a sadistic look on her face.

"Wow maybe you did break a bone! Maybe I should kick you again to see?"

_Scary I'm happy she's on my side._

"We'll get you for this, and dame-Tsuna too!" Then they ran off, and Tsuna and Seimei went off on their merry way.

"Your wussiness is an eye full." A voice said.

"You..you're the transfer student, umm I'll be leaving now!"Tsuna said.

"If a pussy like you becomes Vongola Decimo the family is finished!"Gokudera said

"How do you know that?" Tsuna questioned.

" I refuse to accept this I'm the one who is fit to be the tenth!" Gokudera growled.

"What am I supposed to say about this!" Said Tsuna.

"You're a nuisance. Die right here." Gokudera pulled out two dynamite and light the fuses with the cigarette he was smoking.

"Later." he said, and casually tossed the dynamite at Tsuna who panicked like usual. Just when they were about to explode a bullet knocked the fuses off.

"Ciaossu!"

* * *

**Seimei P.O.V**

I stood in the background slightly pissed off that I was being Ignored, deciding that I should make my entrance I walked toward them ready to turn on bitch mode. Well that's what I would have done if a small hand didn't block me.

"This is for Tsuna to handle, don't interfere, more importantly what are you going to do?" Reborn said

"Huh?" I replied stupidly.

"Don't play dumb I'm sure you heard about the mafia already, what are you going to do about it."

"Ohh, that. I really can't do anything but be there for Tsuna, I guess I will continue doing what I have always done to this point, be his backbone, bodyguard, or the cruelness he doesn't have. Reborn smirked

"Good answer Mei, welcome to the family." I smiled back.

"There's the bitch!" Someone said. I recognized it as one of the racket sempai's that I dealt with earlier. I walked over to them a gave a shit eating grin.

"So you want to have your bones checked over after all!" I said in a sickly sweet tone.

"S-shut up!" The leader of the crew through his fist at me only to miss horribly . He stumbled in surprise.

"What the hell?!" He shouted. Before the ratchet man could do anything I delivered a side trusting kick to his ribs, the force of the kick knocked him out. I simply knocked out the rest using a knife hand or fingertips. Soon all the troublemakers were lying on the ground.

"Not bad." Reborn said. I smiled once again.

* * *

"I was mistaken you are the one fit to be the Decimo!"Gokudera shouted. I looked over to them.

_It seems like they finished up over there._

"I swear to be your right hand man!" Gokudera said to Tsuna. Skipping over to them I placed my arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

"Isn't that nice Tsuna you have a new Bitch!" I said. Reborn snorted in amusement.

"Who are you!" Gokudera question angrily. For any other person this question would have been easy, they would have just said their name with a smile, but for me who as memories of two separate people inside my head it was a little hard. So I just answered with who I would like to be.

"Tsuna's bodyguard, and first friend, Atarashi Seimei at your service."

* * *

Getting Reborn in character is so hard! Also in the next chapter we will be looking into the past of Seimei a little bit more to get to know her better, and there will be one big change that may or may not happen to her diary entries.


	6. My not so happy past

Chapie sixie~ This chapter is mostly a bond strengthening, and background information chapter.

Merda is italian for shit.

_Thoughts_

**Point of view change.**

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**VOTE FOR PAIRING ON PROFILE! **

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_I am now apart of the Vongola Famiglia! So far though it is just Tsuna, Gokudera, and I. One week has passed since Gokudera has showed up there has been no further developments since then. Other still will not respond to my calls maybe she was just a part of the life that I am forgetting. Speaking of forgetting I have guessed that I have forgotten at least 7 years of my life so far, because I can't remember anything since the second grade. To be honest I don't even remember why I started this diary in the first place after all I have a new, and better life why should I think about the past. Maybe I should stop this and get a penpal instead._

_Very conflicted_

_Seimei._

* * *

**Seimei P.O.V**

On this day November second 2008 my mother passed away from breast cancer. With no other relatives the custody went to my Step Father. At first life was good, he got me anything I asked for as long as I did as I was told, but the things he asked of me got more and more perverted, and I finally put my foot down he left, leaving me alone in the house I live in today. But before he left me told me this.

Breath a word of what happened and I will insure that you will never know happiness.

Ever since them I have hidden how I really feel, I only showed a smile and a witty remark. No one has ever seen the sadness, and how scared I actually am. Also I have an extreme fear of being touched by grown men.

"Oi saru, stop staring into space like a retard." Gokudera exclaimed. His gruff voice snapped me out of my musings.

"It's called thinking you should try it sometime Bitch-kun." I retorted, but in reality I was thankful for him snapping out of my dark place. We then continued in comfortable silence to Tsuna's house. Knocking on the door we waited for Tsuna to come out it was a new routine that we had started, Gokudera and I would show up at Tsuna's house to pick him up for school argue a bit(Try and kill each other) then head off for school. Today though I had different plans.

"Skip!?" Tsuna practically shouted. I gave him a tired grin.

"Yep!"

"And why the blue hell should we do that?" chimed Gokudera. Slumping a bit I explained the situation to them.

"Today is the anniversary of my mother's death, I want to go visit her grave, but it is hard to do it alone I usually end up chickening out. So I would like for you two to come with me for moral support." Gokudera looked at me a little sympathetically, and Tsuna's eyes softened.

"I go if juudaime goes" Gokudera said. I looked at Tsuna with the best puppy dog eyes that I could muster.

"Of course I'll go, what are friends for!" stated Tsuna. I smiled and said,

"Follow me." We walked for about an hour in suffocating silence, poor Tsuna kept trying to start-up a conversation, but I was in no mood to talk, and Gokudera seemed lost in memories, Finally we arrived to a small graveyard by Namimori Mountain. It was overrun by weeds and bugs, tree roots were starting to break some of the graves apart, and the graves in question were mostly ancient and the family to take care of them were probably long dead themselves. In the back of the graveyard toward the right there was a newer looking tombstone, with not as many weeds surrounding it that, was my mother's grave.

"This is horrible, how could someone burry your mom here." Tsuna said. I walked over to my mom's tombstone and kneeled in front of it. Gokudera and Tsuna followed my lead. Then I started speaking.

" Hi mom it has been awhile since I visited sorry about that. To make it up to you I brought some friends to meet you today! There names are Sawada Tsunayoshi, and Gokudera Hayato. Both of them and myself are now in the mafia. I only joined earlier this week but is has been some of the best times in my life. I have met a talking baby that is also a hitman named Reborn, and a woman who insists on being called Maman who greatly reminds me of you, these people are my life now I am very grateful to have met them!" I said.

For about the next ten minutes I rambled on and on about my day-to-day life while cleaning her resting place until Tsuna started talking.

"Hello Atarashi-san my name is Tsuna and I would like to say Arigato for giving birth to Seimei-chan. You see before I meet her I had no friends and people picked on me day in and day out, and I was known as Dame-Tsuna. Now though I have friends, and even though I am still known as Dame-Tsuna I am a Dame with friends!" He said.

Gokudera then much to Tsuna's and my surprise started speaking as well.

"There are somethings this Saru is not telling you, like that she is a sadist who enjoys torturing people who cross her, and how useless she would be without Juudaime and I. This dumbass is also one of the worst english speakers I have ever seen."

I hit Gokudera upside the head.

"Bitch-kun stop saying things that aren't true to my mom!" I shouted in embarrassment. We sat in front of the grave taking turns taking for a while until I stood up and announced it was time to go.

* * *

Gokudera P.O.V

_This monkey is going to pay for worrying Juudaime so much!_ he thought as they walked back to town. Juudaime kept on throwing worried looks at her, and walked closer than necessary as it trying to comfort the dumb Saru.

"Oi saru, stop moping like it's the end of the world already!" Gokudera shouted. Seimei glared at him before smirking.

"I see, Bitch-kun is a little jealous that I'm getting all the attention from Tsu-chan! Gokudera turned red.

_I'll kill her I swear I will kill her._ Gokudera pulled out two of his hidden dynamite and chased Seimei down the road.

"What's wrong, did all that smoking finally catch with ya?" she taunted. They ran down the road back to town with Tsuna laughing quietly in the background. When they got to the outer edges of Namimori, Seimei spoke up once again.

"Hey since it's a friday and all do you to want to hang out tonight at my place?"

"Hiiee, but you're a girl!" Juudaime shouted.

"A girl who can easily kick your ass." Seimei contoured.

"Only if Juudaime goes, I can't leave him with someone as sadistic as you!" Gokudera stated.

Sawada Nana was in fact more than okay with this in fact she was ecstatic with the arrangement.

"Maa my Tsu-kun's first sleepover, and at a girls house at that! These kids sure do grow up fast!" She said happily. Gokudera did not see this coming in fact he was hoping that she would say no for the sake of both his and Juudaime's safely!

_merda…_

* * *

**Tsuna P.O.V**

_This, this is wrong! Girls and boys shouldn't have a sleepover!_ Tsuna thought as they walked in the 3 story house. When he got inside he saw what one would not expect in a girls house. The kitchen was littered with empty ramen cups and bowls. The living room had two lazyboy recliners and a Large leather couch. On the wall there was no pictures, but a samsung 64 inch plasma screen tv. That had an unholy amount of gaming systems connected to it.

"So,who's up for some co-op on resident evil 6?" Seimei said.

_Somehow i'm not surprised that she has that game…._

The night basically went on like this, Gokudera and Seimei teamed up and completed the games is a record 2 hours, and Tsuna got to play his choice of RPG. But for Tsuna this was one of the best nights of his life because he was around friends. The very things that he never thought he would have. In the back of his mind Tsuna had a nagging feeling that something was wrong with his female friend. When it was time for bed, and Seimei probably thought he and Gokudera were sleeping she started speaking again.

"I have something to confess even if it's just too myself, by the way if you guys are asleep say nothing, after my mom died I didn't have any relatives to take me in so I ended up staying with my step dad. It was great at first, but then he started touching me…. he rapped me. I was afraid, and alone, but most of all I was scared that if I said anything that he would hurt me or, worse abandon me, after all I had nobody but him to take care of me. This went on for four years until I was 12. I don't know how but I gained the strength to defend myself, put my foot down and end it. My stepfather left after that. Leaving me in this house alone only sending a monthly allowance for me to live on."

* * *

**Gokudera P.O.V**

Gokudera was discussted at the thought of Seimei being rapped at such a young age. Even if he didn't like the girl he still felt bad that she had to go through the pain from the time she was eight until she was twelve. Gokudera turned his head silently to see if Juudaime heard any of this, but much to his surprise not only was the Juudaime awake, but his eye were a burning amber.

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna started

"Yes?" Gokudera whispered back.

"Seimei-chan was my first friend I want to protect her. If something like this were to happen again on our watch I won't be able to die in peace." Tsuna replied quietly.

"We will protect her Juudaime, not only from her past, but from herself."said Gokudera.

* * *

So I feel super bad for doing this to my poor Seimei, but it had to be done to give the character more depth.

Remember to review!


	7. The God of Baseball

Hello my fathiful readers, I have a special guest with me to do the disclaimer!

Seimei, Sup bros. Little101 does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

_Thoughts_

**_Reborn's thoughts_**

**P.O.V change/ scene change**

* * *

_Dear Diary._

_This is the last entry that I will make for a long time. The reason for this is that I have decided to live in the present not the past. I have no need to keep track of changes because of this reason. The last change that I will make note on is that I know that I didn't come from this world, but I don't know where I came from. In other words the process in which I lose my memories is almost complete._

_Always and Forever_

_Mei_

* * *

**Seimei P.O.V**

Ever since the sleepover Tsuna and Gokudera have been very protective of me. Especially when it comes to boys. I first noticed this when we got Nezu fired. We were in the principal's office with Nezu demanding us to be expelled for "hurting him", I of course was fast to point out the bullshit.

"It's his own fault that he is clumsily as a newborn Bambi, and in fact Nezu should be fired for harassment of students!" I said. Nezu did not take kindly to that.

"How dare trash like you accuse an élite like me of doing something like that!" He got all up in my grill, I could smell his unbrushed teeth, and feel spit landing on my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tsuna nod to Gokudera like they were talking with telepathy. The next thing I knew I was standing next to Tsuna, and Gokudera was holding a liter at the fuse of a dynamite that was now in Nezu's mouth.

"Say that again, and I will paint the wall with your blood, but only after Juudaime and the Saru have left the room your blood is not nearly worthy enough to get on someone who is in the Vongola." Gokudera whispered in his ear.

As funny as that was I could not help,but think he had gone overboard when Nezu's élite pee was making a puddle on the floor. The next day when Gokudera was out restocking his dynamite, we were outside in the field for gym and were picking teams for baseball. I had already been selected of a team due to my athletic abilities. Poor Tsuna on the other hand was standing all alone without a team because of his reputation of being a Dame. Yamamoto Takeshi our Baseball star, also know as the God of Baseball according to his fangirls, had taken pity on Tsuna and selected him for his team. I made a mental note to be nicer to him for doing that.

* * *

Tsuna P.O.V

"Are we done choosing teams?" The red team captain asked

"Just one left." Blue team responded

"Well you guys can have Dame-Tsuna." Red said

"No way! He was amazing at Volleyball, but we all know that he sucks at Baseball!

_P.E is such a pain, Gokudera-kun went to restock his dynamite, and Seimei-chan has a team already…_

"You can just join our team Tsuna!" Yamamoto spoke out.

"Are you serious Yamamoto? We don't want to have that loser on our team!" Red said.

"Don't be so stingy, I just have to keep them from hitting right? Yamamoto countered

"Well it you say so, alright you're Dame-Tsuna You're in."

_That's the first time I've been accepted on a team, and it's from the baseball team starter…_

**Skip**

"Sorry I hit it too far!"Yamamoto said

"Pff you should use one arm." The red captain stated.

"Wait just a second! One of our players caught the ball!" Someone from the blue team shouted.

_Who could have caught that?_

Everyone looked to where the ball would have landed to find a single person standing with their hand raised in the air and a baseball in their mitt. That person turned out to be Seimei.

"Bwah, hah hah bow down to my awesomeness!" She shouted.

_Somehow I'm not surprised…_

"Wow this is the first time some has caught my fast ball, and a girl at that!" Yamamoto said in amazement.

"Being a girl has nothing to do with it, the only reason I caught it is because I'm 100% badass." Seimei gloated. I watched as she came closer until she stood toe to toe with Yamamoto.I could practically see the sparks flying between their eyes, and a fire surrounding them.

"Let's make this a match!"Yamamoto said.

"Whoever wins buys the other lunch!" Seimei replied.

"Deal!" He laughed

_God help us all._

**Skip**

In the end Tsuna's team lost and Seimei's team won, Meaning that he was blamed for the loss, and Seimei gets free lunch the next day. As for me, for punishment for making the team loose I was put on cleaning duty.

_I should go home._

"Help has arrived!" Someone shouted.

I looked up and saw my two saviors Yamamoto and Seimei-chan.

"Sorry it's all my fault, and just when you let me on the team." I said

" Don't worry about it, it's only gym after all, but beside that you have been amazing lately like in the Kendo battle, and volleyball tournament!" Exclaimed Yamamoto.

"Ohh uhh.." I blushed.

"In comparison I just play baseball like it's all I know." said Yamamoto

"What are you talking about it's that baseball skill that amazing!" He replied

"Well that's not going so well…" Yamamoto said sadly.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean?" Seimei-chan asked squeezing her way into the conversation.

"Well no matter what I just can't improve, and it seems like I might be getting worse, what should I do Tsuna?"

"Hiee what you're asking me? Umm well I think effort is the way to go about it."I said shyly. Yamamoto smiled and swung his arm around my shoulder.

"You're right, I was thinking the same thing, well I gotta go practice!" Then Yamamoto ran off.

"Somethings not right." Seimei-chan said seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"His smile, it was fake." said Seimei-chan as she watched Yamamoto's retreating back.

* * *

**Seimei P.O.V**

_It was odd watching Yamamoto, it made me realise what I acted like to other people when I was hiding how I really feel, and it was frightening how good he was at it. But I saw, that smile that he put on his face when Tsuna answered his question might have appeared natural to everyone else, but to me it was too practiced, his voice was too light and cheerful for the seriousness of the situation considering that baseball was his life, and when the next day came I realized how right I was when I said it was his life._

"Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!" A classmate of ours yelled.

"Yamamoto from our class? That's impossible." Someone called out.

"It's true he broke his arm when he stayed after school to practice!" They respond

_Oh for the love of all that is good and holy!_

I grabbed Tsuna's arm as all the other students ran to the roof to see if it was true.

"You're going to have to take responsibility of this Tsuna." I commanded.

"What, why me?" Tsuna asked.

"It's your fault for saying that effort is the only way." I responded looking Tsuna dead in the eye. Not loosening my grip on his arm I graded him to the roof where we found Reborn waiting for us.

"What should I do, I shouldn't have said that. I can't face Yamamoto!" Tsuna squeaked out. Reborn and I shared a look.

_This Dame is stalling…_

**_I know just follow my lead._**

"You want to help Yamamoto as a friend right, then don't run away." Reborn said as he pointed his gun at Tsuna.

"That's right Tsuna, this is your fault after all, think about what his family, and more importantly what his fanclub will do to you after this leaks out." I said a little sadistically while my knuckles.

"Wait! Time out!" Tsuna yelled as he ran away for me and Reborn.

I looked down at Reborn and smirked Triumphantly.

"We make a pretty good team at scaring the shit out of people." I called out as Reborn hopped up on my shoulder.

"This really isn't the time of that." Reborn said dully pointing in a certain direction.

"What do you mean?" I asked following the way his finger pointed to until I say both Tsuna and Yamamoto about to fall of the roof.

"SHIT!" I yelled at I practically dove to grab Tsuna the feet which he in turn grabbed Yamamoto's feet.

"Dammit Dame-Tsuna lay off Maman's cooking!" I said as I gritted my teeth trying to keep my hold on them both.

"Seimei-chan!" Tsuna said as he looked at me with tears of relief going down his face.

"YAMAMOTO!"I screeched

"Yes mam!" Yamamoto yelled back in shock.

"Like hell I'm going to let you die, you still owe me lunch!" I said as I looked down at both of them with a struggled smirk. With all my strength I slowly but surely pulled them back to safety. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto were still in shock about what happened. I looked over my shoulder to see about half the school had their phones out taping the whole thing. Once again I triggered my inner sadist.

"Hey dumbasses if I find a single video online I'll !# % $^ ##$% then I'll ^$&*%#&#. And you will wish that you were dealing with Hibari instead!" I grinned evilly. The remaining kids ran into the school to safety.

"Tsuna, Mei-chan." Yamamoto said quietly.

_Who in the blue hell are you calling Mei-chan?!_

"I really don't know what I was thinking. Nothing good comes from my idiocy, thanks." Both Tsuna looked at each other then started laughing uncontrollably. Yamamoto looked at us strangely then started laughing with us.

"Yamamoto?"I said

"What?" Yamamoto replied

"You look better with a smile on your face then a frown, just as long as you smile from your heart." I said. Yamamoto looked at me in shock for a brief second then the largest grin I had ever seen broke out on his face.

"Hahaha, you're right!"

* * *

Well children this chapter is finished, I any of you guys have suggestions for how I should finish the intro acr I am always open to them.

Little101 out.


	8. An early introduction

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! **

It has come to my attention that 1,530 people have viewed this story, I have 24 followers, and 20 favorite. Why is it that there is only 18 reviews? It is a little frustrating.

I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

_Thoughts._

**P.O.V Change.**

* * *

_The near future..._

_"I am the Noble Moon of the one who lights the way in the darkest of times, and the one who in the end will end up alone, all for the sake of my boss. Because of that I will not let you not let you hurt the Vongola Decimo no Sawada Tsunayoshi!" I shouted as I stared down at the barrel of the gun that was in my face._

_"I will never give you the satisfaction of seeing me break." I said. I looked over to the side where I say my friends watching in horror as the finger on the trigger was starting to close down on it. Mustering out my brightest grin toward the people who became my family I said this._

_"Let's watch the fireworks again sometime." Closing my eyes I accepted the fact that this… was the end._

_BANG!_

_"SEIMEI!"_

**Seimei P.O.V**

Walking outside at two in the morning probably the brightest idea I've ever come up with, in fact it was on the "Top ten things to do if you want to get raped list" That I made up in my head. But by now you should all know me well enough that no one in Namimori had the balls to attack me. The reason for that is that I have cut them off already. If you were anyone other than me though you should not try this at home.

"Come on little lady we'll show you a good time." A nasty ass voice sounded out.

Now that got my attention all right. I tipped toed behind the bush of the park that I was in.

Peeking out I say a purple haired girl being cornered by a fat perverting and probably on otaku man. Just before I was about to go help the fair maiden he fell to the ground screaming for his mommy. I blinked.

"Damnnn." I droned out . The purple haired girl looked at me fearfully.

"That was pretty badass!" I said as I rolled the pervert on his stomach. Opening his eyelid I said that they were unnaturally cloudy looking.

"You mean you're not scared?" The girl said shyly.

"Nope, but I am wondering the mean of the girl who pulled this awesome stunt."

"Nagi, my name is Nagi."

"Nice to meet you Nagi-chan, I'm Seimei, how would you like to see something funny. I said. Nagi blinked owlishly.

**Skip**

My definition of funny was dragging the pervert to Namichuu to the reception room where I knew Hibari would be. When I burst in with Nagi behind be, Hibari almost looked surprised. Keyword almost.

"What is the meaning of this Herbivore." Hibari hissed. I briefly noted that I had been demoted.

"I have brought someone who is disturbing the peace." I blandly replied. Hibari immediately looked at Nagi with a glare.

"Not her, him." I said pointing down at the man at our feet. Hibari walked over to the man and kicked him.

"What is it guilty of?" Hibari demanded. I shrugged and pointed at Nagi.

"Ask her." I said. Hibari redirected his gaze at Nagi, she looked down and blushed.

"Umm well he tried to touch me." Nagi said looking at her feet. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Yep and Nagi here kicked his ass without even touching him."I stated

"Hmm?"

"She even had him screaming to his mommy!" I said. If Hibari wasn't interested before he was now.

"Explain." He commanded. Nagi blushed even harder.

"W-well for some reason I can make things out of thin air."She said.

"Like an illusion?" I asked. She nodded in return. Hibari got up signaling that he had heard enough. He gestured toward his window which I immediately opened for him. Hibari grabbed the man and promptly though him out it. There was a sickening crack.

"We are on the second floor." Nagi said in shock.

"And?" I asked. Nagi looked like she was going to open her mouth to reply then decided against it. After about five more minutes of interrogation at the hand of Hibari he concluded that a suitable punishment was for the perpetrator to be thrown in the Namimori river, tied up of course.

Leaving Namichuu before we got accused of crowding. I looked over at Nagi who had a suspicious dazed look and a blush on her face. I grinned slyly.

"Nagi~chan, do you perhaps have a crush on Hibari-san?" I said.

"W-what are you talking about!" Nagi replied blushing even harder reaching an unhealthy red. I decided to drop it seeing that I got my answer from her reaction. We continued in comfortable silence of awhile until I stopped.

"That reminds where do you live, I'll walk you home to make sure nothing happens." That question ruined the comfortable atmosphere that we created around us. Nagi looked down at the pavement before answering me.

"I ran away from home two weeks ago, and my parents haven't even posted a missing child notice." She answered sadly. I rubbed my head sheepishly.

_Way to go dumbass._

"Well you can stay at my house until you decide what to do." I offered. Nagi snapped up her head to look at me. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Really?" Nagi asked hopefully. I nodded.

"I wouldn't of offered if I didn't mean it." I confirmed. Redirecting our route to my house I opened my door I saw a sight that surprised me. It was Tsuna and Reborn waiting on my couch.

"Seimei-chan!" Tsuna shouted in relief.

"Tsuna, Reborn-san what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Well I was having trouble with this math problem, and Reborn refused to help saying that if I never make it in real life, and be a failure at everything forever." Tsuna answered. Reborn on the other hand was staring at my new friend.

"Who is this?" He asked bluntly hopping up on my shoulder.

"Oh, this is my new roommate Nagi, I met her in the park kicking some guys ass without even touching him." I exclaimed. Nagi on the other hand looked down shyly. Reborn smirked evilly.

"Well Nagi how do you feel about the Mafia." said Reborn.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted in shock. I only chucked because I was already used to this.

"Welcome to Namimori." I said dryly to Nagi.

* * *

Mukuro is currently in first place on the poll that I have posted on my profile in who should Seimei end up with. Hurry up and cast in your votes before I close down the poll! Also I am planning to finish the introduction acr in the next chapter, and Start the Mukuro acr in the one after that, so you guys have more action to look forward to!

Little101


	9. The end of the introductions arc!

This chapter is a little later, and a little shorter than what I would like it to be, so I'm sorry to all the people who were hoping for a longer chappie T_T

On a more positive note the pairing poll is now **CLOSED. **The results are... A TIE BETWEEN MUKURO AND ENMA! In order to fix this, because I am NOT writing a threeway, is that whoever receives the most support in the comments will be the lucky winner!

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any other franchises mentioned in this story.

* * *

_1 month from now…_

_Time seemed to slow down, I could no longer hear the sound of people shouting to call 911, and the car tyres shrieking. For I was staring at the person who had become my best friend lying in the road with a puddle of blood surrounding her, and a cat that she gave her life to save. I felt… empty. Then time once again sped up and hot tears poured down my face._

_Nagi, was gone she left me. Breaking past my shock I ran as fast as I could until I was in front of her. Shaking Nagi over and over again in hope that this was all just a cruel prank the gods were playing. When the paramedics got to the scene they ripped me away for her rapidly cooling body._

_"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! NAGI PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES, NAGIIIIII!"_

**Nagi P.O.V**

Living in Namimori was vastly different from my earlier life in Tokyo, in some way it was more chaotic, and in other way much more peaceful. But one thing was for sure here I felt much more at home and welcome. The morning of my arrival was much different that the mornings that I had experienced before living here. Reborn the talking baby had enrolled my in Namichuu. That is the school were both Mei and the dangerous dark-haired boy went. Speaking of him, as soon as I walked onto the school grounds Hibari-san through a red sash at me the had the world discipline written on it.

"Meetings are everyday at 6:00am, you're expected to report all disturbances noticed in the area, along with reporting to me at the end of the day. You though are going to be my secretary." Then he walked away with the jacket on his shoulders looking like a cape as he walked away.

"Aren't you going to follow him?" Mei asked seriously. I looked at her confused.

"Hurry or you're going to be bitten to death!" A high male voice said. Looking over my shoulder I saw Squeaking boy who I met early this morning, and his and Mei's mutual friends Baseball man, and Bomb man.

"He's right Nagi-chan, no defies Hibari-san without dying!"Mei stated.

_But he never said to follow…_

Clipping the sash on my arm I decided to take my new friends advice and chased after the rapidly receding figure. When I caught up with him I followed about two steps behind, until we reached a janitor's closet. At this point I was very confused.

"Umm, Hibari-san what are we doing here?" I asked shyly. He glared back at me.

"Silence Bunny."

_Bunny?_

Hibari-san opened the door to show not what I thought what would be there, but a large dark room, with all types of clamps, wires, crowbars, and other various weapons along the wall. In the middle of the room was a single light source that hung from the ceiling, underneath the light was two middle schoolers, one had and elvis style hairdo and a red discipline sash on his forearm, and a piece of grass sticking out of his mouth while the other was tied to a metal chair looking worse for wear, in fact he looked half dead.

"Report." Hibari-san commanded.

"Yes Kyo-san, the offender has remained silent, also he denies being responsible of the attack on you even though all evidence points to him for being the one who organized it." Elvis man stated. Hibari-san gave a barely noticeable nod.

"Bunny."He said.

"Yes Hibari-san?" I responded quietly.

"If the Herbivore said about you was true, make him talk."

I nodded and walked closer to the offender until I stood directly before him. When I got up close I saw the full extent of the damage that was done to him. The student had welts that covered his body, and both of his eyes were nearly swollen shut, his arm was bending in the wrong direction, and he had a split lip that blood was slowly leaking out of it. Strangely though I didn't even seem fazed by the violence that was dealt to him. He focused his gaze on me.

"Well aren't you a fine piece of ass, you come to give daddy a kiss to make his Bobo's all better?"He asked sarcastically. I knelt to his level and put my hands on either side of his head, then closed my eyes and focused. Once inside his subconscious I weaved a horrifying and gorry illusion.

Dora the Explora.

The result was almost too good.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAKE IT STOP PLEASE, I DID IT, IT WAS ALL ME! JUST PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

I took my hands off his head, and the person who I still didn't know the name of went unconscious. Looking behind myself I saw elvis man with his mouth hanging wide open, and Hibari-san with a single eyebrow barely raised.

"What?" I asked

**Seimei P.O.V**

And so life continued on in its own strange way. Nagi joined our small group, and the disciplinary committee as the secretary/ lead interrogator, and was now learning how to defend herself physically. Tsuna was regularly being torched and questioning his sanity, Yamamoto was easing himself back into baseball and smiled better than ever, Gokudera cut down on his smoking as a request of Tsuna, and Reborn just continued with is spartan ways as always.

What about me you ask? Well I met some interesting people like Bianchi. Gokudera's older sister.

**_"If you get near Reborn again I'll feed you a seven course meal…"_**

**_"Yes mam!"_**

I-pin who was by far my favorite of the people I met.

_**"You are martial artist?"**_

_**"Yep! How bout if I teach you, you teach me?"**_

Shamal who I frankly wanted to kill.

_**"Come here my little kitten!"**_

_**"Don't make me drop kick you."**_

And Lambo, Who no matter how much I wanted to hate could not.

_**"Mei-nee!"(15 year Lambo)**_

_**"W-what who are you, and stop hugging me!"**_

_**Puff**_

_**"Ara, Ara who are you?"**_

All in all my week wasn't so bad after all, little did I know that at the time, these were the last moment's of peace that I would get for a very long while.

* * *

Oh snap! Next chapter will being the Mukuro arc, and more drama for the KHR crew plus one!

**REVIEWS ARE NICE!**


End file.
